The present invention relates generally to an electric motor.
It is known to dissipate the heat produced during operation of an electric motor from the motor on the outer side of the motor housing. Solid heat conductors, for instance, have been used in the housings of electric motors for this purpose, in order to dissipate the waste heat from heat-generating components, such as components of the power electronics at first to the outer wall of the motor and, from there, to the surroundings external to the motor.
Disadvantageously, the heat conductors require a relatively great deal of installation space depending on the amount of heat inside the motor housing to be dissipated, and thus significantly affect the overall size of electric motors. Furthermore, the heat-generating components must always be disposed close to the heat-dissipating outer surfaces.